


A Brief History of the Mode

by rosemarygreen



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarygreen/pseuds/rosemarygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem summarising the band's history up to the late 1990s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief History of the Mode

Small town  
School friends  
Jam sessions  
Support bands

Chasing labels  
Indie deal  
Pop press  
First success

Early split  
Placing ads  
Renovation  
And progress

Leather look  
Berlin spell  
Concrete steel  
U.S. distress

Gothic mess  
LA apex  
House prophets  
Be the best

World tours  
Rock excess  
Long hair  
Grunge-obsessed

Booze and use  
Split and lose  
Live and lie  
Shoot and die

Still survive  
Burnt out, alive  
Heal the harm  
Turn on the charm

Move on  
Kingdom come

**Author's Note:**

> "Booze and Use".  
> In an interview from "Sounds of the Universe" era Dave Gahan mentioned that the group's "codename" during that album 's recording was "Tea and Biscuits" because it was the only indulgence they would resort to while working in the studio.  
> Booze and Use would have made a fitting DM codename in the "Devotional" years.


End file.
